Jesus Burgess
Jesus Burgess – antagonista pojawiający się w mandze One Piece oraz jej adaptacji anime. Jest on członkiem załogi jednego z Czterech Imperatorów - Czarnobrodego. Po przeskoku czasowego został mianowany kapitanem pierwszego okrętu Piratów Czarnobrodego. Historia Jakiś czas po dołączeniu do załogi Czarnobrodego, Burgess i cała załoga zaatakowali Wyspę Drum i zmusili tchórzliwego Króla Wapola do ucieczki. Fabuła Saga Niebiańska Wyspa Akt Jaya Po raz pierwszy został pokazany, gdy był pochylony nad pokonanym mężczyzną, który narzekał na swoją siłę. Inny człowiek zauważył to i zapytał, czy wie, że pokonał człowieka z załogi Roshio. Później, po tym jak Luffy zabrał jedno z jabłek Doc Q, stał na dachu budynku ikrzyczał o przyzwoite wyzwanie. Po tym, jak Bellamy został pokonany przez Luffy'ego, spotkał się ze swoją załogą i zapytał o Laffitte'a i dlaczego go nie ma. Kiedy ich tratwa została zniszczona przez wielki strumień wody, skarżył się na postawę kapitana wobec ich porażki. Saga Water 7 Akt Po Enies Lobby Piraci Czarnobrodego później napadli na wyspę Banaro. Planowali podróż do Water 7, by wyśledzić Luffy'ego, ale zostali skonfrontowani z Ace'm. Po tym, jak Ace i Van Augur zaatakowali się nawzajem, Burgess szybko rzucił budynek w Ace'a, który łatwo został zniszczony. Później uderzył go atak Ace'a, a on i pozostali Piraci Czarnobrodego odeszli w znacznie bezpieczniejsze miejsce; komicznie ciągnąc chorego Doc Q wraz z jego koniem. Po zejściu na bok Burgess i reszta załogi byli świadkami walki pomiędzy ich kapitanem a Ace'm. Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Impel Down Piraci Czarnobrodego popłynęli do Impel Down i przeszli przez Bramę Sprawiedliwości. Doszli do więzienia, gdy Monkey D. Luffy wdarł się na poziom 4. Kiedy przeszli przez poziom 1, natknęli się na byłego głównego strażnika Shiliewa, a następnie udali się na poziom 4, gdzie napotkali uciekających więźniów. Podczas gdy Czarnobrody prowadził krótką rozmowę z Luffy'm, Burgess stał obok swego kapitana. Po wymianie słów z więźniami Piraci Czarnobrodego kontynuowali wędrówkę na niższe poziomy i stawiali czoła naczelnikowi Magellanowi, który zatruł ich techniką Hydry. Później cała załoga została uratowana przez antidotum od Shiliewa, który przyjął ofertę Czarnobrodego i dołączył do ich załogi. Kiedy dotarli do poziomu 6, Piraci Czarnobrodego kazali walczyć na śmierć i życie, a tych którzy przeżyli przyjęli do załogi. Akt Marineford Jesus Burgess został zauważony wraz z innymi członkami swojej załogi, nowymi i starymi, na platformie egzekucji, gdzie przybyli, aby oglądać wydarzenia rozgrywające się na polu bitwy. Czarnobrody, który najwyraźniej przyprowadził swoją załogę z powrotem do Marineford, by mógł być świadkiem śmierci Białobrody, wykrzyknął, że był szczęśliwy, że przybył na czas, aby to zrobić. Laffitte ujawnił Sengoku, że zahipnotyzował Marynarzy w pokoju kontrolnym Bram Sprawiedliwości. Po tym jak Czarnobrody stanął w obliczu Białobrodego, Jesus Burgess razem z innymi Piratami Czarnobrodego atakował Białobrodego, strzelając do niego za pomocą dwóch pistoletów. Po śmierci Białobrodego, Jesus Burgess pomógł kolegom z załogi w pokryciu Białobrodego czarną tkaniną i strzegł Czarnobrodego, kiedy zaczął demonstrować swoje moce. Kiedy Czarnobrody później pojawił się i pokazał moc Gura Gura no Mi. Sengoku w swojej formie Buddy następnie zaatakował Piratów Czarnobrodego przy pomocy fali uderzeniowej. Podczas gdy Czarnobrody walczył z Sengoku i Monkey D. Garpem, Rudowłosy Shanks przybył na pole bitwy. Piraci Czarnobrodego postanowili odejść, gdyż nie byli gotowi, by mierzyć się z Piratami Rudowłosego. Akt Po wojnie Załoga wykonała swój ruch w Nowym Świecie, biorąc do niewoli Jewelry Bonney. Załoga była widziana kłócąca się między sobą, Burgess mówi, że ludzie mogą przywiązać się do rzeczy materialnych. Tratwa Piratów Czarnobrodego została doprowadzona do stanu zniszczenia, z powodu rozmiaru Sanjuana Wolfa, i pozornie skontaktowali się z Marynarką, aby wymienić Jewelry Bonney na statek wojenny. Van Augur zaalarmował Teacha, że przybył okręt bojowy, ale nie dojdzie do wymiany, ponieważ Akainu był na pokładzie. Wiedząc, że umowa nie dojdzie do skutku, Piraci Czarnobrodego uciekli, pozostawiając Bonney i jej załogę na pastwę losu. Podczas przeskoku Rok po wojnie w Marineford, Piraci Czarnobrodego walczyli z ocalałymi z załogi Białobrodego i wygrali. Piraci Czarnobrodego wykorzystali wiedzę kapitana o byłym terytorium Białobrodego, aby je podbić. Po tym, gdy Czarnobrody stał się Imperatorem, Piraci Czarnobrodego rozpoczęli polowanie na potężnych użytkowników Diabelskich Owoców, aby wchłonąć ich umiejętności. Saga Dressrosa Akt Dressrosa Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Zou Po porażce z rąk Sabo, ciężko ranny Burgess potajemnie wszedł na pokład statku, który zabrał go na Baltigo. Na granicy śmierci stracił świadomość i nie był w stanie powiedzieć reszcie załogi, że opuścił Dressrosę, podczas gdy oni go szukali. Po odzyskaniu przytomności skontaktował się później z Shiliewem i Laffittem i potwierdził, że wyspa jest główną kwaterą Armii Rewolucjonistów, w której przebywali obecnie Dragon i Sabo, wyspa ukryta przed światem, o której ani on, ani świat nie wiedzieli. Burgess poprosił załogę, by przybyli po niego, a także zabrali Doc Q w celu uleczenia jego ran, ponieważ był bliski śmierci. Następnie powiedział im, aby poinformowali Teacha, by zaatakował wyspę. Powiedział im także, że mogą go odszukać za pomocą Vivre Cardy. Piraci Czarnobrodego później zaatakowali Baltigo, siedzibę Armii Rewolucjonistów. Baltigo zostało zniszczone w momencie przybycia Marynarki Cipher Pol, ale Armia Rewolucjonistów była w stanie uciec. Jednak Piraci Czarnobrodego uciekli po krótkim starciu z Cipher Pol. Kategoria:One Piece Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Powracający Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Aroganci en:Jesus Burgess